The Eyes Have It
by xAnima-Bellax
Summary: Derek discovers that Stiles has a thing for his eyes. He milks it for all its worth.


This is meant to be a cute little story, not too serious at all. The idea came to me randomly after three nights of no sleep.

It's done a little differently than the others, mostly because this is the first fic that I've ever written entirely from Derek's point of view. Derek is a complex character just because of how vague he can be at times, but hopefully I get him down well enough.

By the way, I'm sorry about the lack of updates to my profile. My baby crashed and I've been reduced to using public computers again. Luckily my baby comes home tomorrow and we finally have wifi at home. JOY!

* * *

The first time he ever noticed it, was when he was still chasing after Peter; though he hadn't known the alpha was Peter then. He'd bared his teeth and let his wolf surge forward, his eyes flaring brilliant blue, at Stiles. At first he thought it may have been the fear, but Stiles' hear skipped a beat and he momentarily forgot how to talk. A few minutes later the affect had worn off and Stiles was talking just as annoyingly as always.

The second time it happened, he was sure that it wasn't fear – at least not fear alone – and it confused him a little. He didn't have time to dwell on it long. The kanima was after them and he had a wound that was healing much too slow. After Stiles continued to ramble in what he supposed was a nervous way, he turned to glare at him and let his eyes flash. He hadn't done it to scare Stiles, just convey how serious the situation was and that he needed to shut up immediately. Once again Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he was rendered speechless.

The third time he'd done just for the hell of it; just to prove a point to himself. He waited until Stiles was mid-sentence and let his eyes flash, the red lingering in his iris even after he'd pulled the wolf back. The resulting irregular heartbeat and silence was instantaneous. He left shortly after, didn't stick around to see how long the affect lasted.

After the fifth time he was absolutely sure that it had nothing to do with fear. Yet for some reason, every time he let his eyes flash, Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he just continued to stare at him with big, wide eyes. And there was also the silence. There weren't very many ways to shut one Stiles Stilinski up. As a-matter-of-fact, Derek had thought it was impossible for the teen to stop talking the first few months of knowing him.

It was weird, yet mildly amusing. And Derek would be lying if he said he didn't abuse the knowledge that Stiles had a thing for his wolf's eyes. Whenever Stiles was talking too much, whenever he was grating on Derek's nerves, or just because he could, Derek would let his eyes blaze and relish in the resulting quiet. After a while, curiosity got the best of him and he found himself wondering just how far Stiles' obsession with his eyes went.

He noticed that Stiles was never affected by any of the many other wolves running through Beacon Hills. In fact, he was pretty much immune to their eyes, not even pausing when the flicker happened. He also noted that Stiles found just about any excuse to talk to him one on one. And whenever those conversations happened, Stiles would focus on his eyes solely. And if Derek pinned him under one particularly penetrating stare, the result would be the same as if he'd let his wolf surface through his eyes.

He didn't just have a deep interest in his wolf's eyes, Stiles had a thing for his eyes period.

It was both interesting, yet unnerving. He wasn't sure how he should take his findings. Though Derek suspected it may have been a good thing because he was running out of reasons to keep letting his eyes flash. Yet still he found himself a little perturbed about his recent findings. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Stiles found his eyes so vastly intriguing. On the positive side, it was a way to shut him up quickly. On the negative side, Stiles was a human and so easily distracted. He didn't need any more distractions that put him in danger.

In the end, Derek decided that Stiles was pretty focused in the midst of battle. And with that though, he decided to milk this obsession for all it was worth.

With all of the perks of being alpha to a group of gullible teens, one of the down falls was that he was supposedly deemed unfit for fun. And so he found his amusement in their embarrassment. He remembered what it was like to be a teen. And although his teen years led to a deeply devastating future, it hadn't all been bad. The bittersweet memories of carefree days were enough to help him realize that not all things were to be taking with such a ferocious seriousness. Deaton had been right about him. He wasn't the alpha he liked to think he was. But he wasn't sure if that was such a bad thing.

He thought that he was the absolute worse alpha in the history of alphas. Well except for maybe Peter. He was rash and temperamental. He was too proud, or rather shamed, to ask for help when he needed it. He didn't have nearly any of the training necessary to be the great alpha his father was. Or even Laura. And he'd almost gotten them killed on several occasions. And maybe they'd all come out a little closer at the end, but they were nowhere near as close as a pack should have been.

It was hard for him to indulge in any of the things that he should. And so he relished in the little things. And as far as little things went, this obsession that Stiles had with his eyes was huge. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. Either Stiles would catch on, the too wise asshole he was, or Derek would eventually grow bored and irritated by it. But for the time being, Stiles was completely unaware that he knew and he was no were near bored with this information.

He'd been doing it almost a month now, staring directly into Stile's eyes and pinning him with a number of gazes that he knew for a fact made Stiles' heart flutter. It never ceased to amaze him the affect he had on Stiles. He knew that he frightened the other male, if not from fear of harm then fear of Derek having a mental snap. But every time Stiles reacted to him, he couldn't help but stare at the teen in

He had no idea what the younger boy was talking about. He'd been babbling on and on about the dumbest subjects for the last 30 minutes. Derek hadn't been paying attention to him, was rather enthralled by a book that Peter had suggested. But after a while, the background noise of Stiles' one-sided conversation began to irritate him greatly.

He sat his book down and looked at Stiles, staring intensely as though he was trying to look through him. Stiles didn't notice at first, he had a habit of talking without looking at the person he was addressing. Derek wasn't sure if it had something to do with the fact that Stiles' brain was too busy to focus on one point - or person in this case - to dedicate his attention fully to Derek or if it was because Stiles suspected that Derek wasn't listening anyway. The latter thought annoyed him further because it was true. He very rarely listened to anything that Stiles had to say because most of it made no sense to him 0 or anyone else for that matter- anyway, but for some reason it irked him to think that Stiles didn't think that Derek paid attention to him.

Stiles must have felt Derek's gaze drilling into the side of his face because his head jerked up suddenly. The second he realized that Derek was staring at him, his voice died down and his heart fell out of its usual rhythm. Derek could smell the nervousness pouring off of the younger male and he had to refrain from smirking. Stiles must have realized that he'd left his mouth open because he snapped it shut quickly and looked away. Derek frowned at the broken contact, mentally urged Stiles to turn his attention back to him and probably would have if it had not been for the fact that the scent of nervousness suddenly mixed with another scent that he didn't know how to take.

Lust.

Arousal to be more accurate, but they were one in the same. Stiles shifted nervously and the sudden change of movement caused the scent to increase in potency before settling in a thick fog in the room. Stiles still wouldn't meet his eyes and Derek had to rein his wolf in because it took the refusal as submission. That combined with the scent of wanton lust made Derek shift himself.

Despite popular belief that he couldn't get it up anymore, or that Kate had taken his penis along with his balls with the house fire, Derek was very much male in all the aspects that counted. And being male, his dick jumped at any and every opportunity to make itself apparent. It didn't help that he felt _something_ for Stiles. He wasn't sure what it was, but it couldn't have been legal. And this was the perfect equation for a really bad outcome because his wolf was infatuated with the teen's raging hormones.

It was easy enough to see why his wolf might take interest in mounting Stiles. Stiles was attractive. He was lean and masculine, yet soft and yielding. His eyes had made Derek feel _things_ in his pants and his mouth was absolute sin. He was also strong and outspoken and undoubtedly had the same equipment that Derek was working with. He was definitely male and Derek wasn't gay, but he couldn't define himself as straight either. He had a thing for spirits. With Kate it had been the fire – a bit of a giveaway if he really looked at how that turned out – and passion that she had. With Stiles it was a kindness that made Derek want to protect him.

"Stiles." Was that his voice?

Stiles didn't look at him. Instead he busied himself with random items on his computer desk. Derek didn't know when he'd gotten up or even moved across the room, but he must have done it with the strength of his wolf because he suddenly had Stiles against a wall, his thigh nestled between Stiles' own. Stiles' hands were on his shoulders and his mouth –damn that mouth – was open just enough that Derek could see a hint of dangerous pink that seemed to be his tongue. Stiles was staring at him, looking into his eyes with a blazing passion that he hadn't seen sense Kate. It terrified the shit out of him, but he couldn't move. He was anchored to this spot and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave it anyway. His mouth moved down closer to Stiles' on its own and he found solace in the fact that Stiles' moved to meet him halfway. Their lips pressed together without much force, just enough so that it wasn't chaste. But they kept eye contact and the passion that was missing from the kiss was found there.

The sound of the sheriff pulling into the drive was enough to make Derek break away and he was gone before Stiles could think.

It was a week before he saw Stiles again, and that was only due to having run out of excuses to avoid him. He hadn't been expecting Stiles to seek him out, though now that he thought about it, it really shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. he entertained the thought of hiding, but immediately stomped that idea down and burned it. He was a man, and he'd be damned before he let an eighteen year-old make him run and hide. Stiles found him rather quickly for a human, and Derek was slightly amused by his observation skills. Peter had been right when he said that Stiles would have made a great wolf.

"Don't you think that it's time for you to stop being such a pussy and face your problems," he stated more than asked and Derek's amusement grew. never let it be said that Stiles didn't have gorilla balls.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Derek replied back casually.

"You kissed me," Stiles stated. His voice held a hint of wonder and Derek had to wonder if Stiles was just now realizing the fact.

"You have a thing for my eyes." His plan had been to throw Stiles off, and it worked.

"You knew about that?" Stiles asked in surprise. Derek grinned.

"Not that hard to figure out." Stiles let out a slight 'huh' but didn't say anything else. Derek could practically see the wheels turning in the boys head, so it wasn't a surprise when he did reply.

"I thought it would've taken longer for you to make a move."

Derek was surprised by the answer, but more so surprised when Stiles stepped into his space. The kid was smart, scarily so, and Derek wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with him if whatever this was went far.

"You wanted me to kiss you?" Derek asked in wonder. Stiles laughed, a bit throatily and Derek groaned.

"Yes. Because I may have a thing for your eyes, but you've got a thing for my mouth too." Derek found that he couldn't argue with that.

Any doubts that he had vanished when Stiles' mouth came to meet his own.

* * *

I'm really not feeling it that much. I had wrote much more than this, but it got deleted and I felt discouraged. Review and don't sugarcoat it.


End file.
